When Mello Works Out
by Perryels
Summary: Matt goes gay for 45 minutes :DD


**Kora! I'm back with another Matt and Mello fanfic. Omg. I missed writing about these two! So, I basically got this idea from when I was working out along Hip Hop abs. I couldn't even finish half of the video that time since the idea won't stop bugging me. I just had to write it down! Well, anyway, enjoy!**

Rated **T **because I can...and because of suggestive themes and some swearing.

* * *

**When Mello Works Out**

"No don't-!"

Matt woke up with a loud 'thud' on the floor; blue blanket tangled on his legs and pillows scrambled on top of him. He rubbed his emerald eyes open; when suddenly, he remembered what his dream was all about. Alarmed, Matt quickly stood up and ran to open one of his drawers.

"It's safe!" He exclaimed in relief, taking his PSP into his hands and cradling it as if it were a baby –his baby, at least. So, the blue haired siren didn't destroy it along with his memory stick after all. His hours-long, eye straining, hard worked games were safe.

Just when he crawled back his way to bed to resume his nightmare… No wait, Matt decided that he didn't want to continue that horrible, horrible nightmare. And so he left the room and headed towards the kitchen. That's when he heard unfamiliar voices coming from the living room.

"We have guests?" Matt thought aloud; "this early in the morning?" he added irately (but he also wasn't aware that it was _way _passed morning). Matt certainly hated having people over as much as going outside where _other people_ lingered. He took only a peek, bobbing his head a little through the kitchen doorway.

What Matt saw were no guests though, but a blonde, focused intently on the television screen. Matt wondered for a while then he realized that this blonde was Mello. But the funny thing was not because he forgot that he and his best friend resided together in an apartment for two and a half years now, but the fact that his best friend was wearing a pair of sweat pants, a loose sleeveless shirt and looked like he was going to work out along a DVD.

Wait. He was! Matt snickered to himself in disbelief.

"What for? He's already a skinny bitch."

He shrugged _whatever_, and headed to fridge. He grabbed the carton of milk out and closed the door; from the cupboard he grabbed the box of Trix and poured both contents in one bowl.

Matt was enjoying his favourite breakfast when music blasted throughout the living room and to the kitchen.

"It's starting!" And by that, curiosity got the better of Matt. "It'd be too hilarious to miss this!" With his cereal bowl in hand, Matt sat by the doorway, made sure he wasn't suspected there, and watched his best friend do all sorts of crazy movements.

Matt watched Mello jog.  
Stretch.  
And move his hips like, yeah.

Okay. This was too good! He was choking on milk. Yes, milk. Laughing silently as he watched Mello. That's when he decided…

With a sly grin, Matt ever-so quietly put the empty bowl to the sink and tiptoed back to his room.

Meanwhile, Mello was nowhere halfway through the video, but already, he was feeling rather hot. After all, summers in Los Angeles were just…HOT. And not having any source of cool air in a cramped living room wasn't doing any good. So he poured the bottle of water all over him.

"_Heh_. I'll clean it when I'm done."

Matt simply couldn't wait for his devious plan to commence. After videotaping all the embarrassing stunts Mello pulled off, he thought darkly, _I'd send it to SPK! And possibly post it on YouTube! And contact his Mafia gang!_ Matt snickered as all those thoughts raced through his head. _That'd be the best prank yet!_

Still snickering, he made his way silently back to his old spot. He switched the video cam on when, "Holy fu-! Is it me or did Mello just get hotter…I mean, wetter!" Matt slapped himself mentally. "Wetter!" He screamed in a whisper.

Mello was wet. All over. After having drenched himself with water, his thin shirt was translucent against his torso, making his features seem bolder.

"Okay. Just take the damn video," Matt told himself as he tried to ignore _those_ features.

The passed thirty minutes wasn't so bad. There was only chest pumping, booty popping, washing machine-ing. Whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean, Matt thought dryly. And by that time, he was flushed red. His hands were even shaking too much for him to videotape any longer. It'd be pointless now if viewers only saw shaky images.

And as much as Matt hated to admit it, he felt stiffer…in a place where he shouldn't feel stiffen. But he just couldn't help but think Mello, banging his hips like that. Moving so flexible like that. If he only worked out in bed.

Matt slapped himself for real this time. "Not your best friend, moron. Anyone but your best friend! Which is a dude. A dude!"

"Fuck, no!" Matt swore and quickly clamped his mouth, hoping the blonde wasn't able to hear. Then quickly, he stood up and ran to the bathroom, and grabbed as much toilet paper as he can to stuff in his nose.

The gamer was sadly mistaken, though. His sudden outburst _did_ catch the blonde's attention.

Mello put the video on pause. He was a freaking genius! Of course he suspected Matt from the very beginning! But, he was taping him too? He noticed the forgotten video camera by the kitchen doorway. And what's this? Trickles of blood?

Mello smirked…Matt's not the only one who has something devious in mind.

Matt returned, not only with tissue, but also an ice pack up his nose. He sat back in his corner then. So far, Mello was still going on with the video.

A few minutes have passes and everything seemed to be…_less_…erotic, in Matt's part.

_Nope_. Not quite.

"Okay, now lay on your back and move your hips like so…" From the corner of Mello's eye, he saw Matt in place. That was his cue.

Matt was staring.

Staring like he never stared at something before. Mello was hot. Moving lower body up and down in a very…suggestive…manner. Matt couldn't help but lick his bottom lip. Then he bit it down. Hard.

"Stop it! Stop." He told himself. But that didn't work against what Mello had done next.

"Fuck, it's hot," he announced, on purpose, of course, and sat up for a brief moment to strip his shirt off. Then he laid back down.

Matt thought his jaw was going to fall off.

The video continued with Mello doing various _things_. He was practically _touching_himself. Matt felt like he was going to die! Mello was running his hands over his chest and down to his thighs, bucking his hips in the same motion as before.

Mello once again looked at young gamer from the corner of his eye. His plot was working better than he had expected. He did all possible things to get Matt so aroused to just…crack…

Mello smirked. This should definitely do it, he thought and ran his hand across his chest for the last time, but instead of going for his thighs, Mello went all the way…inside his pants. Though, he wasn't going to do it out in the open. Not a chance. But fake moans _were_ essential. And at last Matt drops.

Literally. On his side, his –possibly limp from too much hormone stimulation?- body dropped dead by the doorway.

Mello laughed. Out loud. And took his hands out of his pants. He _was_ wearing boxers, and he surely didn't put it in there.

"Okay, show's over…" Mello said and headed towards Matt. Matt was twitching. "Matt?"

"Haah?" he replied, dazed for some reason.

Mello rolled his eyes and whispered into Matt's ear. "In my room. Now," he ordered flatly and went off.

As if hypnotized, Matt followed like a mindless zombie. Who'd known that boy would get so affected? Oh, teenagers. Once entered, Matt closed the door behind him, excitement feeling his senses.

Mello gave that seductive look and pushed Matt to the bed. Then that seductive look turned into utter irritation.

"If you _ever _watch me like that again-" Mello threatened, startling the gamer, who backed away to the headboard, shielding himself with a couple of pillows. "-I am going to blow your head off!" Matt was no longer excited. Now, he was pretty much in fear and _excited_ to run for his life.

Mello angrily stormed out the room after that.

"And next time, shut the damn door! I don't want to hear you jacking off!"

* * *

**I'm not sure, but sorry for slight Mello OOC-ness ;D**

**Review! **


End file.
